


Our Souls Are Calling - Nos Âmes S'appellent

by Lostariel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostariel/pseuds/Lostariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dîtes-moi Potter...Vous êtes sur le champ de bataille lui faisant face, baguettes en joue, visant chacun l'autre, un chaos total autour de vous, l'extrémité de sa baguette est illuminée de vert et il est tout ce qui se trouve entre vous et Voldemort...Que ferez-vous ?" Harry ne répondit pas. Sa bouche s'était soudain asséchée. "Laisseriez-vous le monde brûler pour lui ?" Harry détourna son regard de ses yeux connaisseurs. Oui, il le ferait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Souls Are Calling - Nos Âmes S'appellent

_It's all over (Tout_ _est_ _fini_ _)_

_It's all over now (Tout_ _est_ _fini maintenant)_

_The seal is broken (Le_ _sceau_ _est brisé)_

_Creatures spoken now (Les créatures ont parlé à présent)_

_I hope you come up (J'espère que tu montes)_

_To heaven right now (Au ciel dès à présent)_

_It's all over (Tout est fini)_

_It's all over now (Tout est fini maintenant)_

_Can I be changed ?_ _(Puis-je être changé ?)_

_Or am I the same ?_ _(Ou suis-je le même ?)_

( )

Aucun des deux ne savaient comment ou pourquoi c'était arrivé. Une minute Harry était en train de flâner dans les couloirs assombris de Poudlard, pensant à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes du lendemain, et l'autre, il était sur le sol de pierre froid d'une salle de classe abandonnée, en train de se contorsionner sous Draco Malfoy, alors que le Serpentard entrait en lui brutalement.

"Putain de Mangemort !" siffla Harry, tirant violemment les cheveux de Malfoy, alors que le Serpentard se penchait pour embrasser sans merci des lèvres déjà enflées et meurtries.

"Sale sang-mêlé" cracha Draco en réponse, les ongles s'enfonçant dans les hanches d'Harry pendant qu'il le pénétrait encore plus vigoureusement et rapidement si cela s'avérait même possible.

Harry racla ses ongles le long du dos de Draco en représailles tout en s'arquant vers lui avec un gémissement perçant tandis que le blond frappait sa prostate sans relâche.

Draco mordit la jointure entre son cou et son épaule faisant crier Harry de douleur et de plaisir à la fois.

Harry rendit la faveur en capturant la lèvre inférieure de Draco entre ses dents et en tirant sur ses cheveux.

Draco empoigna l'érection palpitante d'Harry et serra.

Harry pinça les deux tétons du blond.

Draco bloqua les poignets d'Harry au-dessus de sa tête avec un grognement.

Harry bloqua ses jambes autour du dos de Draco avec un sifflement.

Draco baissa un regard furibond vers lui.

Harry le lui rendit.

Draco le pénétra plus durement.

Harry alla vers lui à chaque fois.

La passion entre eux était électrique, brûlante, augmentant jusqu'à un niveau jamais encore atteint, et puis ils jouirent...et à cet instant quelque chose entre eux sembla changer.

La main de Draco relâcha les poignets d'Harry d'au-dessus de sa tête et les bras du blond s'enroulèrent autour de son corps tremblant, le maintenant proche de sa poitrine haletante avec une intimité surprenante. Les propres bras d'Harry redescendirent lentement de là où ils avaient été épinglés et il fit glisser doucement ses doigts de haut en bas sur le dos de Draco, calmant le blond et apaisant les marques irritées qu'il avait créées juste quelques instants plus tôt.

Le visage de Draco s'enfouit dans le cou d'Harry, léchant les dures marques qu'il avait fait comme pour s'excuser, alors qu'il levait une main pour l'emmêler dans les cheveux imprégnés de sueur d'Harry. Le nez d'Harry s'enfouit dans les cheveux de Draco, respirant l'odeur chaude et masculine du blond, alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour du blond, ressentant encore de légers tremblements dû au plaisir qui l'avait traversé.

Puis, ils restèrent simplement allongés là, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensant trop à ce qui se passait entre eux ou pourquoi, mais s'étreignant juste. Offrant et recevant le réconfort dont ils avaient tous deux désespérément besoin, et ne pouvaient en aucune façon recevoir de quelqu'un d'autre. Car personne d'autre ne les comprenait comme il se comprenaient. Ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, chaque émotion, chaque expression, chaque soupir. Ils étaient entrelacés depuis le premier jour. Ce n'était que l'aboutissement de tout cela. Toutes ces années de souffrance, de colère, de haine, de douleur, de passion, et c'en était le résultat.

Ça recommençait. Différent mais similaire. La passion était toujours là. Évidemment qu'elle l'était. Elle n'avait jamais disparue. Elle les consummait tous deux, une brûlure constante et douloureuse que seul l'autre pouvait apaiser. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas la colère ou même le désir qui les avaient amenés là... c'était une autre sorte de passion..

"Mon Dieu, Potter pourquoi dois tu me torturer ?" murmura Draco dans un souffle tout en caressant le profil d'Harry de ses lèvres.

Harry ne répondit pas, attrapant simplement le blond par la nuque et l'attirant dans un long et profond baiser. Il était lent cette fois, doux presque... aimant certains diraient.

Ils explorèrent le corps de l'autre comme s'ils étaient des hommes assoiffés à la recherche d'eau, des hommes se noyant cherchant de l'air...et peut-être qu'ils l'étaient.

Ils étaient pantelants, de vagues syllabes du nom de l'autre se mélangeant dans des grognements et des gémissements et dans le cas d'Harry des sifflements, alors que Draco commença à le pénétrer de nouveau, lentement et profondément cette fois, faisant attention de frapper la prostate d'Harry à chaque passage. Harry gémit, serrant Draco plus fort, des larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux, incapable de résister à cette douce et lente torture. Les doigts habiles d'Harry parcouraient tout le torse de Draco traçant la carte de chaque muscle. Les mains de Draco se promenaient également, suivant un modèle similaire, explorant la peau glissante qui enserrait les muscles agiles d'Harry.

Il n'y avait pas un soupçon de graisse décorant ces deux corps magnifiques au-dessous comme au-dessus. La main d'Harry voyagea plus bas, agrippant la courbe des fesses et des cuisses de Draco, le rapprochant de lui. Le voulant, ayant besoin de lui plus profondément, jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un seul corps, une seule âme, un seul esprit.

"Harry." gémit Draco d'une voix rauque, ses yeux étroitement fermés alors qu'il était submergé par leurs actes et leurs émotions.

Harry gémit en retour au son de son nom venant de ses lèvres magnifiques.

La tête de Draco revint vers celle d'Harry, fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre, les bras de Draco reposant sur le sol de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry, sa langue entrant et sortant de la bouche d'Harry en suivant le même rythme que son sexe pulsant. Puis, Draco glissa lentement hors d'Harry. Harry émit un gémissement plaintif de protestation, rehaussant ses hanches, cherchant à le suivre, mais à peine Draco était-il parti, qu'il était de retour. Son bout humide avançant doucement contre son trou palpitant. Il captura les yeux d'Harry et l'embrassa passionnément et tendrement.

Une longue et lente entrée remplit Harry encore une fois, jusqu'au bout du sexe de Draco, et il émit un long gémissement, rejetant sa tête en arrière lorsque le mouvement fut répété encore et encore. Les lèvres de Draco murmurant au-dessus des siennes, alors qu'ils luttaient ensemble pour respirer. Leurs yeux brûlants se rencontrèrent de nouveau et Harry manqua de souffle à l'émotion qu'il voyait se réfléchir dans les yeux de Draco. C'était presque trop à accepter. Le corps d'Harry vibrait pratiquement grâce à elle, grâce à la passion et aux émotions entre eux et il pouvait sentir Draco trembler contre lui de la même manière.

Leurs nez se frôlant gentiment, cajolant et caressant. Leurs baisers étaient passionnés et doux, leurs lèvres se frôlant doucement, dégustant et savourant. Les mains d'Harry massaient les fesses parfaites de Draco alors que Draco se retirait et rentrait encore et encore, son dos s'arquant et ses abdominaux se courbant avec le mouvement. Les lèvres de Draco se retirèrent de celles d'Harry. Harry geignit à la perte de contact et Draco fut de retour instantanément, le parsemant de doux baisers qui firent soupirer Harry de contentement.

Un long mouvement ample contre sa prostate fit se courber Harry et ses fesses se contractèrent inconsciemment causant la sortie d'un gémissement identique des lèvres entrouvertes de Draco, étouffé et brisé, alors qu'il caressait le ventre d'Harry d'un mouvement apaisant. Harry sentit les larmes s'échapper finalement par le coin de ses yeux et prit une inspiration tremblante. Ils étaient si près... tellement près.

"Plus Draco... donne m'en plus..." dit-il tout bas à l'oreille du blond.

"Je ne peux pas... Il n'y a rien de plus à donner..." répondit Draco d'une voix rauque."Tu as déjà tout de moi."

Harry en eut le souffle coupé tandis qu'il serrait Draco contre sa poitrine. Draco augmenta leur tempo et le désir revint encore plus fort accompagné d'un besoin si fort... si intense qu'il les laissa tous deux avec le tournis.

Les orteils d'Harry se recroquevillèrent étroitement alors qu'il se crispait autour du membre pulsant de Draco et que ses abdominaux se contractaient vivement tandis que son corps se tendait avec l'orgasme. Les va-et-vient de Draco devinrent plus courts et plus rapides comme s'il pouvait lire l'esprit d'Harry. Harry ne pouvait plus s'exprimer par autre chose que des souffles courts et rauques.

Harry poussa alors un cri, son dos se cambrant totalement au-dessus du sol, alors que son orgasme le transperçait comme rien de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant. Draco maintint sa dernière poussée, pressant à l'intérieur d'Harry, restant appuyé contre sa prostate tandis que son propre orgasme le transperçait.

Puis, ils restèrent là, haletant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors que Draco parsemait le visage d'Harry de baisers et qu'Harry massait le bas du dos du blond dans un mouvement apaisant. "Reste avec moi." implora Harry dans un murmure alors qu'il sentait ses yeux se fermer malgré lui.

La dernière chose dont il se souvint avant d'être emporté par le sommeil fut Draco l'embrassant tendrement sur le front et murmurant doucement "Je suis désolé."

 

( )

_It's all over (Tout est fini)_

_It's all over now (Tout est fini maintenant)_

_No room for hiding (Plus de place pour se cacher)_

_We're children fighting now (Nous sommes des enfants se battant à présent)_

_I hope you'd come up (J'espère que tu monteras)_

_To heaven right now (Au ciel dès à present)_

_It's all over (Tout est fini)_

_It's all over now (Tout est fini maintenant)_

_Can I be the same ?_ _(Puis-je être le même ?)_

( )

Draco. Son toucher, ses baisers, ses poussées, ses gémissements, même son odeur... Ils étaient tous gravés dans la mémoire d'Harry maintenant. Draco était devenu la première chose à laquelle il pensait en se levant le matin et ce dont il rêvait même dans son sommeil. Les premières nouvelles qu'il avait eues du blond étaient venues de Snape, confirmant que Draco avait été initié en tant que Mangemort ainsi que presque la moitié des Serpentards de septième année qui avaient été diplômés en même temps qu'Harry.

Ce jour-là, Harry avait senti quelque chose de froid s'insinuer en lui qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Chaque jour, Harry travaillait sans fin pour terrasser Voldemort, et chaque Mangemort masqué de blanc qu'il affrontait, il le faisait en redoutant que cette fois, ce serait Draco. Harry priait juste pour ne jamais devoir réellement faire face au blond. En vérité, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne pourrait plus se battre contre lui.

Harry ne savait pas quand c'était arrivé, mais un jour, ce pouvait être la nuit de la remise des diplômes, ou des jours, des semaines, voir même des mois de cela, mais un jour, Harry Potter était tombé amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Et malgré ce qu'Harry savait de ce que Draco était maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que le blond ne ferait pas partie de la liste des Mangemorts capturés ou tués.

"J'ai reçu la liste de la dernière bataille." déclara Kingsley, la posant sur la table afin que l'un d'entre eux la prenne.

Immédiatement, Harry la saisit avant que quelqu'un d'autre le puisse, les yeux scannant les noms rapidement, et un soupir soulagé lui échappa avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il était resté éveillé les deux nuits précédentes à attendre cette liste et le nom de Draco n'y était pas. Il pourrait donc dormir cette nuit.

"Harry ?" demanda Hermione déconcertée par sa réaction.

"Je suis juste heureux de voir que nous sommes enfin débarrassés de tous les Lestranges." mentit Harry d'un ton égal. Il était devenu plutôt compétent pour mentir depuis cette nuit-là.

"Potter, un mot." déclara soudain Snape le fixant d'un regard perçant. Harry savait que ce n'était pas une requête et se leva silencieusement pour suivre l'homme ténébreux.

C'était sa chance. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en savoir plus sur Draco. Harry se demandait depuis des jours maintenant s'il devait approcher l'homme et comment le faire. Si quelqu'un savait ce que Draco faisait, alors c'était Snape. Étant le parrain de Draco, Harry savait que Snape se souciait sincèrement du blond et gardait un œil sur lui en permanence.

Snape le guida jusqu'à la librairie et jeta un sort de silence avant de se tourner vers Harry de toute sa gloire sombre et menaçante. "Quelle est votre relation avec Draco ?" siffla-t-il immédiatement. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent à la brusquerie de son ancien professeur. Bonjour l'introduction en douceur.

"A-t-il parlé de moi ?" demanda Harry à la place car honnêtement il ne connaissait pas lui-même la réponse à cette question.

Snape serra fermement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et fixa durement Harry quelques instants. "L'aimez-vous ?" demanda-t-il finalement, choquant de nouveau Harry par sa brusquerie.

"Oui." souffla Harry avant même de se rendre compte que le mot était sorti. Mais après l'avoir dit, il sentit un poids disparaître de sa poitrine au fait de l'avoir finalement admis à voix haute. Même si c'était à l'homme aigri en face de lui.

Harry avait juste besoin que quelqu'un d'autre le sache, soit au courant. Quelqu'un qui pourrait dire à Draco si quelque chose lui arrivait un jour. Bien qu'Harry doutait que Snape dise un jour à son filleul que son élève le plus détesté nourrissait des sentiments cachés pour lui, il était agréable de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre savait pour eux.

Snape sembla considérer quelque chose avant de parler. "Il s'est inquiété de votre bien-être." offrit l'homme avec hésitation et Harry s'empara de cette petite offrande comme un homme affamé.

"Comment va-t-il ? Il se va bien ?" demanda Harry essayant de maintenir son angoisse au minimum mais il pouvait dire que Snape était capable de la voir dans ses yeux.

"Pour l'instant... oui. Il est sauf." répondit Snape. Harry le regarda simplement, plaidant silencieusement pour en savoir plus et à sa surprise, Snape lui en apprit plus. "J'ai réussi à l'obtenir en tant qu'apprenti en potions. Pour le moment, il ne voit pas grand chose en dehors du labo."

Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement. "Merci."murmura-t-il se sentant plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous Potter."fit Snape avec un sourire méprisant, même s'il ne contenait plus le même dédain qu'il y avait un temps.

"Je sais." répliqua Harry doucement. "Mais merci quand même." ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

Ils s'interrompirent tous deux pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que Snape décide de briser le silence, transperçant Harry de son regard... comme s'il pouvait voir jusqu'au fond de son âme.

"Dîtes-moi Potter... Vous êtes sur le champ de bataille lui faisant face, baguettes en joue, visant chacun l'autre, un chaos total autour de vous, l'extrémité de sa baguette est illuminée de vert et il est tout se qui se trouve entre vous et Voldemort... Que ferez-vous ?"

Harry ne répondit pas... sa bouche s'était soudain asséchée.

"Laisseriez-vous le monde brûler pour lui ?"

Harry détourna son regard de ses yeux connaisseurs.

_Oui, il le ferait._

 

( )

_The rain is falling (La pluie tombe)_

_The rain is falling now (La pluie tombe_ _maintenant_ _)_

_Today we're leaving (_ _Aujourd'hui_ _nous partons)_

_Our souls are calling now (_ _Nos_ _âme s'_ _appellent_ _maintenant_ _)_

_The_ _stars on his right (Les étoiles sur sa droite)_

_Holding seven right now (En tenant sept dès à présent)_

_The rain is falling (La pluie tombe)_

_The rain is falling now (La pluie tombe maintenant)_

_Can I be changed ?_ _(Puis-je être changé ?)_

_Or am I the same ? (Ou suis-je le même ?)_

( )

... _et finalement, je laisse ces deux lettres. La première doit être remise à Draconis Lucius Malfoy dès mon décès ou ma mise en incapacité, la seconde doit être délivrée au Magenmagot afin d'être ouverte dès l'arrestation et du procès de Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Si par chance, je suis vivant et en capacité d'assister au procès suivant l'arrestation mentionnée ci-dessus, alors, les deux lettres devront être brûlées immédiatement._

_À la libération de Draconis Lucius Malfoy, tous les biens, propriétés, argent et titres des Malfoy devront lui être retournés et il devra être rétabli immédiatement en tant que Lord Malfoy. Dans le cas où Draconis serait emprisonné ou tué, alors tous les biens, propriétés et argent des Malfoy devront être donnés à Narcissa Malfoy pour en faire ce qu'elle souhaite jusqu'à la libération de Draconis._

_Si Narcissa et Draconis décèdent tous deux avant moi, alors tous les biens, propriétés et argent des Malfoy devront être remis à Severus Tobias Snape, Parrain de Draconis Lucius Malfoy et espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Dans le cas où Severus Tobias Snape serait tué avant moi-même, alors tous les biens, propriétés et argent des Malfoy devront être distribués aux œuvres de charité citées ci-dessous._

_Toutes ces consignes devront être appliquées dès ma mort telles que je les ai rédigées dans ce Testament des dernières volontés de Harold James Potter-Black._

_Signé de mon sang par moi-même, sain de corps et d'esprit._

_Qu'il en soit ainsi._

_Harold James Potter-Black_

_Lord de la Maison Griffondor_

_Lord de la Maison Potter_

_Lord de la Maison Black_

_Chef de la Maison Malfoy_

_Héritier de la Maison Dumbledore_

_Bénéficiaire de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe_

_Maître en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_

_Témoins,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Severus Tobias_ _Snape_

Dumbledore plaça une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry tandis qu'Harry signait le testament et l'enroulait afin d'y apposer son sceau. C'était un moment pesant pour chacun d'eux, même pour ceux attendant dans la salle à côté. Cela faisait presque un an maintenant depuis la fin de leur septième année et les choses commençaient à prendre une tournure extrêmement sérieuse. La bataille finale se rapprochait dangereusement. Tout le monde pouvait la sentir venir. Voldemort devenait désespéré. Harry et l'Ordre l'attendaient à chaque tournant et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne décide de se montrer et d'essayer de finir l'ouvrage que ses Mangemorts n'arrivaient pas à accomplir.

Harry aurait préféré avoir Remus avec lui pendant qu'il s'occupait de cette tâche plutôt morbide, mais il était un loup-garou et de ce fait inapte à signer un document officiel en tant que témoin en ce qui concernait le Ministère. Severus avait donc été la seule autre option d'Harry puisque lui, Remus et Dumbledore était les trois seules personnes qui avaient une idée de la relation plutôt complexe que partageaient Harry et Draco. Même Ron et Hermione ne savaient rien bien qu'Harry avait parfois remarqué Hermione en train le regarder étrangement.

Le trio n'était plus été aussi proche qu'ils avaient eu l'habitude de l'être. Il y avait une distance notable entre eux. Harry s'entraînait quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre lorsqu'il n'était pas dehors en train de se battre. Ron et Hermione étaient toujours dans l'impossibilité de se joindre à n'importe quelle activité extérieure. Ron à cause de sa mère, et Hermione à cause de Ron avec qui elle avait commencé à sortir quelques mois plus tôt. Harry passait la plupart de son temps autour des adultes maintenant. Il avait simplement l'impression de ne plus avoir grand chose en commun avec ceux de son âge. Il en avait trop vu, trop fait pour juste retourner à la façon dont les choses étaient.

Il y avait aussi une tension notable qui augmentait entre Harry, Ron, Mme Weasley et Ginny. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Harry ne courtisait pas encore Ginny, et chaque jour où Harry refusait de la remarquer creusait le gouffre entre eux. Même si Harry n'était pas déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, il ne serait jamais sorti avec Ginny. Ce n'était pas que Ginny n'était pas une fille attractive. C'était juste qu'elle paraissait si jeune à Harry. Techniquement, elle n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui mais Harry avait l'impression d'être beaucoup plus âgé que ses dix-huit presque dix-neuf ans. Ginny n'aurait jamais été capable de le comprendre. Elle n'aurait jamais compris le regard hanté derrière ses yeux d'émeraude. Elle n'aurait jamais compris les cauchemars qui le réveillaient toujours au milieu de la nuit. Elle n'aurait jamais compris ce que tuer faisait à l'âme de celui ou celle qui avait jeté le sort. Elle n'aurait jamais compris l'odeur de la mort, l'aspect des yeux de quelqu'un mourant, la passion animale et la peur qui remplissait une personne quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne sache qu'elle était sur le point de mourir. Elle n'aurait jamais compris.

Et Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre. Quelqu'un qui avait vécu les mêmes choses que lui. Qui avait vu l'horreur qu'il avait vue...Quelqu'un comme Draco.

Au moins avec la nouvelle maturité d'Harry, lui et Severus s'entendaient mieux. Maintenant qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun en dehors de leur antipathie mutuelle pour l'autre, ils étaient parvenus à une sorte d'accord. Severus ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder Draco sain et sauf tandis qu'Harry ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour abattre Voldemort le plus vite possible afin que Draco et son parrain soient libres.

Harry ainsi qu'Albus faisaient également tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour garder Draco et Severus hors d'Azkaban au cas où ils seraient un jour capturés avec les autres Mangemorts. Le cas de Severus était réglé puisque Dumbledore s'en était occupé en faisant son propre Testament des années auparavant. C'était ce qui avait donné l'idée à Harry de mettre Draco dans le sien. Maintenant, Harry pourrait au moins mourir paisiblement sachant qu'on s'occupait de Draco, et même s'ils survivaient tous les deux à cette guerre et que Draco ne l'aimait pas comme Harry pensait qu'il puisse, alors le blond serait au moins capable de poursuivre sa vie et avec de la chance de trouver tout ce qu'il recherchait.

"Albus, j'aimerais avoir un mot en privé avec Potter, si ça ne vous dérange pas."demanda Severus alors que Dumbledore retirait gentiment le rouleau des doigts d'Harry afin de l'envoyer à Gringotts.

Avec une pression légère sur les épaules d'Harry et un sourire réconfortant, Albus sortit de la pièce pour donner aux deux hommes leur intimité.

"J'ai tenté tout ce que j'ai pu... ai trouvé toutes les excuses auxquelles je pouvais penser..." commença l'homme ténébreux dès que la porte fut close et Harry ferma les yeux sentant ce que l'homme était sur le point de lui dire. "Albus vous a appelé ici pour faire ceci car la bataille finale se rapproche de jour en jour maintenant. Nous savons que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la planifie et... Draco sera là." confessa Severus avec hésitation comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr que le dire à Harry soit une bonne idée.

Harry demeura aussi muet qu'une tombe, fixant la cheminée qui flamboyait.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a menacé la vie de sa mère s'il ne le faisait pas. J'ai essayé de faire sortir Narcissa mais je ne sais pas où il la retient. Elle est l'unique raison pour laquelle Draco est resté... l'unique raison pour laquelle il l'a rejoint en premier lieu. Il n'a jamais voulu cela. Il ne veut pas être comme ça... Il voulait que je m'assure que vous sachiez cela." dit Severus de façon presque inaudible alors que les yeux d'Harry se levaient finalement pour rencontrer les siens. C'était la première fois que Draco avait jamais donné à Severus un message direct pour lu."Vous devez décider ce que vous allez faire, Potter. Draco aime sa mère. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il _tuerait_ pour la sauver... Vous devez comprendre cela. Ils porteront tous des masques comme toujours. Vous ne pouvez hésiter. Vous devez rester concentré, trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres et en finir le plus vite possible."

Harry savait qu'il avait été dur pour Severus de lui dire ceci. De lui dire d'ignorer le fait que ce pourrait être son filleul qu'Harry abattait.

"Est-ce que Draco m'aime ?" demanda Harry fixant une fois de plus le feu plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'était posé cette question de nombreuses fois depuis la nuit passionnée qu'ils avaient passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sa plus grande peur était que ses sentiments... ce qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit-là et tous les jours, toutes les semaines et tous les mois qui avaient suivis n'avait existé que de son côté.

Était-il anormal d'aimer autant quelqu'un avec qui on n'avait été qu'une seule fois ? Quelqu'un qui avait été votre ennemi pendant des années avant cela ? Mais qui semblait également être la seule personne qui vous comprenait vraiment, qui vous connaissait à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Qui pouvait vous toucher, vous parler, vous regarder et faire disparaître tout le reste autour de vous.

Même si Draco ne l'aimait pas ou si par chance, Draco l'aimait et n'avait aucun autre choix, Harry serait-il réellement capable de l'abattre afin de sauver le reste du monde ?

"Oui..." répondit Severus doucement, le surprenant par le fait que l'homme ait répondu à une question telle que celle-ci. "Oui, j'en suis venu à croire qu'il vous aime."

La réponse à la propre question d'Harry donc... Non, il n'en serait pas capable.

( )

Harry serra la sangle de l'étui en cuir de dragon de sa baguette autour de son avant-bras droit avant de se pencher pour lacer ses bottes noires en cuir de dragon. Kingsley ajusta la veste autour de son torse tandis qu'Albus dépliait la cape en cuir de dragon assortie. Moody lui tendit une baguette de secours que Severus lui prit des mains au moment où Harry allait la mettre dans sa poche arrière et lui donna à la place un autre étui qui s'attachait autour de la cuisse.

Snape lui tendit alors une ceinture contenant des fioles de potions soigneusement alignées dont Harry reconnut certaines mais pas d'autres. "Vos potions de soin basiques, pour les os, les plaies, pour les pertes de sang massives, les effets secondaires du Crucio..." lui expliqua Snape lui montrant les potions correspondantes avant de s'arrêter à la dernière "... et celle-ci est un poison si puissant qu'il pourrait tuer un hippogriffe en moins de soixante secondes."

"Un poison ?" questionna Harry avec un petit rire forcé. "Comment suis-je sensé le lui faire boire ?"

"Il n'est pas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter." répondit Snape en tendant la ceinture à Harry. Il la prit avec des mains moites et hocha simplement la tête en remerciement, la gorge trop serrée pour répondre.

"Êtes-vous sûr que ça y est... Je veux dire -"

"Evidemment que je suis sûr, Granger." cracha Snape sèchement à la fille déjà pâle. "Pensez-vous vraiment si peu de moi ?!"

"Non, monsieur ! Je me disais juste que peut-être votre source était -"

"Ne questionnez pas ce que vous ne comprenez pas, gamine !" gronda-t-il d'un ton cinglant. "Ma source est fiable et c'est tout ce que _vous_ avez besoin de savoir."

Hermione se hérissa d'indignation d'être appelée et traitée comme une enfant et ouvrit la bouche mais cette fois, ce fut Harry qui la coupa.

"Hermione, ça suffit." déclara Harry fermement, et immédiatement, la bouche de la jeune fille se ferma de surprise à son ton de commandement. Harry se détourna simplement de la scène et continua à se préparer. Il pouvait sentir Ron fixer un regard furieux sur son profil mais le fait était qu'Hermione n'avait aucun droit de questionner Severus.

Comme Severus l'avait dit, elle n'était qu'une enfant.

( )

_It's all over (Tout est fini)_

_It's all over now (Tout est fini maintenant)_

_No room for hiding (Plus de place pour se cacher)_

_We're children fighting now (Nous sommes des enfants se battant maintenant)_

_I hope you'd come up (J'espère que tu monteras)_

_To heaven right now (Au ciel dès à présent)_

_It's all over (Tout est fini)_

_It's all over now (Tout est fini maintenant)_

_Can I be the same ?_ _(Puis-je être le même ?)_

_The same... (Le même...)_

_Can I be Changed ?_ _(Puis-je être changé?)_

( )

La bataille faisait rage mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait eu aucun signe de Voldemort. Harry commençait à désespérer. Non seulement pour son propre camp, mais chaque Mangemort qu'il combattait, chaque Mangemort qu'il voyait tomber était en quelque sorte Draco. Il devait en finir maintenant. En conséquence, Harry commença à se frayer un chemin. Les membres de l'Ordre proches qui le remarquèrent commencèrent à suivre, se regroupant pour former une barrière impénétrable.

Harry savait que Voldemort était là, pouvait sentir sa présence mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas pris part à la bataille pour l'instant. Il lui faudrait donc le trouver...

Harry venait juste d'abattre ce qui lui semblait être McNair quand il le vit. Draco était en train de courir vers lui, mais ne faisait pas attention puisqu'il évitait un mauvais sort passant au-dessus de sa tête.

La moitié de son masque de Mangemort avait disparu ce qui était la seule raison pour laquelle Harry savait même que c'était Draco et du sang dégoulinait d'une blessure à la tête, maculant ses cheveux blonds. Harry sentit son cœur faire une embardée à cette vue. La robe noire de Draco était en lambeaux et même roussie et encore fumante par endroits. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas en meilleur état bien que le cuir de dragon soit un matériau difficile à déchirer.

Puis, soudain, Draco fut devant lui, au bout de sa baguette et Harry se figea. Draco se figea de même, sa baguette tirant cependant par réflexe tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise. C'était comme si le temps s'était soudainement arrêté. Ce qui ne pouvait avoir été plus que quelques secondes sembla subitement comme des heures.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Severus abattre son propre Mangemort et se figer ensuite alors qu'il se tournait et les remarquait. Le Maître des Potions commença alors à se frayer un chemin vers eux, tandis qu'Albus faisait de même. Remus avait été évacué plus tôt après être tombé sur Greyback. Il avait gagné le combat mais avait été blessé par le loup-garou plus costaud.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!" entendit-il Tonks crier pas très loin.

"Potter, tire ! Descends le !" lui parvint la voix rocailleuse de Moody mais Harry ne vit aucun d'eux.

Ses yeux étaient fixés à ceux d'argent de Draco, sa poitrine se soulevant avec effort pour reprendre son souffle, son cœur battant furieusement contre sa cage thoracique. Harry pouvait voir l'esprit de Draco travailler frénétiquement, se demandant ce que son prochain mouvement devrait être... anxieux, apeuré, confus. Alors, Harry abaissa simplement sa baguette et fit un pas en arrière.

"Potter, que faites-vous !" cria quelqu'un mais Harry secoua juste la tête. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il avait su depuis le début qu'il n'en serait pas capable s'il était confronté à cette situation. Harry ne voulait plus combattre Draco.

Les Mangemorts les avaient maintenant remarqués tous les deux et soudain, il y eut un mauvais sort traversant l'air dans sa direction. Harry le vit venir du coin de l'œil mais avant qu'il ne puisse lever sa baguette pour se défendre, un corps légèrement plus grand et très familier se trouva devant lui et il fut enveloppé dans une magie chaude, réconfortante et aimante tandis que le sort était retourné à l'envoyeur. Avec le bouclier encore autour d'eux, Draco se tourna vers lui et arracha l'autre moitié de son masque, la laissant tomber sur le sol. Sans hésitation, Harry jeta ses bras autour du blond et sentit Draco enrouler immédiatement ses bras autour de lui.

"Je suis tellement désolé." murmura Draco d'une voix rauque dans ses cheveux. "Je voulais rester... dieu que je voulais rester..."

"Je sais. Je comprend." répondit Harry sentant une puissance et une force nouvelle l'envahir. Il avait soudain l'impression de pouvoir tout faire tant qu'il restait là avec les bras de Draco enroulés autour de lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était merveilleux.

"J'ai pensé à toi... tous les jours." admit Draco.

"Je sais, moi aussi." répondit Harry, le serrant plus fort.

"On a tellement de choses à se dire. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire."

Harry hocha simplement la tête contre la poitrine du blond. Il avait tellement de choses à dire à Draco lui aussi. Comme le fait qu'il l'aimait.

Draco recula, prenant sa main et la portant à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Harry regarda autour d'eux avec une crainte mêlée de respect à la vue de leurs magies entrelacées. Elles formaient un bouclier impénétrable autour d'eux, repoussant mauvais sort après mauvais sort tandis qu'elles s'employaient à protéger l'autre.

Draco tira subitement sur sa main, les rapprochant une fois encore. "Reste derrière moi." murmura-t-il contre l'oreille d'Harry avant d'embrasser sa tempe et avec ce geste, le blond brisa leur connexion et Draco tournoya autour de lui-même, taillant un chemin à Harry parmi les Mangemorts choqués.

( )

Quand la bataille fut fini, Harry n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête... _trouver Draco_.

Il l'avait perdu d'une façon ou d'une autre lorsque tout le monde l'avait assailli après que la chute de Voldemort. À peine capable de marcher, et presque trop exténué pour voir en face de lui, Harry tituba à travers la foule qui essayait de l'attraper et le congratulait tandis qu'il était à la recherche de ces cheveux blonds. Il le vit finalement et poussa un cri alarmé alors que Draco était remis sur ses pieds par les Aurors, mains attachées dans le dos.

"Non ! Stop !" cria-t-il éperdument trébuchant en avant juste au moment où Albus et Severus émergeaient de la foule. Les Aurors se tournèrent et en voyant qui les appelait, arrêtèrent instantanément d'emmener Draco.

"Harry !" cria Draco de soulagement, essayant d'aller vers lui mais étant retenu en arrière. "Tu vas bien. Ils m'ont attrapé avant que je ne puisse en être sûr." souffla le blond, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux d'Harry alors qu'Harry se jetait sur lui, empoignant sa robe.

"Détachez-le. Laissez-le partir." demanda Harry faisant un pas en arrière mais ne relâchant pas sa prise sur la robe de Draco. Severus et Albus s'arrêtèrent derrière lui avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre qui regardaient la scène avec surprise et curiosité.

"Mais, M. Potter nous – " commencèrent les Aurors, se regardant avec appréhension.

"Relâchez-le !" demanda Harry plus fermement, de plus en plus agité et énervé plus Draco était attaché comme une sorte d'animal.

"Mais Monsieur... Vous savez que c'est Draco Malfoy. Il est un Mangemort."

"Évidemment, je sais parfaitement quelle est sa putain d'identité !" dit Harry sèchement avec colère, faisant reculer les Aurors au moment où une vrille de la magie brute d'Harry les heurtait. "Et Draco n'est pas un Mangemort ! Il est un espion juste comme Severus. Il est celui qui nous a informé de la bataille d'aujourd'hui. S'il n'avait pas été là, nous n'aurions pas été aussi bien préparé que nous l'étions !"

Harry vit les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent légèrement à cette annonce. Il était vrai que Draco avait informé Severus de la bataille finale, mais Draco n'avait jamais été un espion officiel pour l'Ordre.

"Mais Monsieur. Il devra quand même être jugé juste comme M. Snape. Tous ceux portant la marque doivent –"

"Alors décidez d'une date et nous serons là mais jusque là, il rentre à la maison avec moi." déclara Harry avec assurance.

Les Aurors jetèrent un coup d'œil indécis à Albus qui leur sourit simplement avec un pétillement dans ses yeux qui n'y était plus depuis les derniers jours. Ils échangèrent ensuite un autre regard avant de tendre simultanément le bras vers le dos de Draco et de détacher ses poignets. Harry se précipita immédiatement dans les bras de Draco et Draco n'hésita pas avant de les enrouler autour d'Harry et de le serrer fermement contre sa poitrine.

Harry soupira d'une satisfaction soulagée et permit finalement à l'épuisement de le rattraper.

"C'est bon. Je te tiens." lui murmura Draco à l'oreille et Harry se sentit soulevé et enveloppé dans les bras forts du blond.

Harry se blottit plus près de la poitrine de Draco et caressa le cou du blond de ses lèvres tandis qu'il reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, et ferma ses yeux avec le premier véritable sourire qu'on lui avait vu depuis des mois.

( )

Quand Harry reprit conscience, il était allongé sur son lit du square Grimmaurd, son dos appuyé contre la poitrine de Draco tandis que le blond le serait contre lui.

"Harry ?" murmura Draco contre son oreille après quelques longs instants de silence.

Harry roula sur lui-même et regarda silencieusement le blond maintenant immobile au-dessus de lui. Draco pencha la tête et captura les lèvres d'Harry dans un baiser si doux et suave qu'il laissa Harry étourdi même après que Draco se soit retiré.

"Albus dit que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance... même les gens comme moi." murmura Draco, regardant Harry dans les yeux avec tellement d'émotion qu'Harry sentit son corps frissonner. "Seras-tu ma seconde chance, Harry ?"

Harry sourit tendrement à Draco avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et de le ramener vers lui pour un autre long baiser.

( )

_It's all over (Tout est fini)_

_It's all over now (Tout est fini maintenant)_

_No room for hiding (Plus de place pour se cacher)_

_We're children fighting now (Nous sommes des enfants se battant maintenant)_

_I hope you'd come up (J'espère que tu monteras)_

_To heaven right now (Au ciel dès à présent)_

_It's all over (Tout est fini)_

_It's all over now (Tout est fini maintenant)_

_Can I be the same ?_ _(Puis-je être le même ?)_

_Can I be the same ?_ _(Puis-je être le même ?)_

_The same... (Le même...)_

_The same..._ _(Le même...)_

_Can I be Changed ? (Puis-je être changé ?)_

  
_**Seven** _ _**\- Revis** _

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction d'une fic de Branwen777


End file.
